


Fandot Creativity Night (26.08.17)

by Cee5



Series: Fandot Creativity Night [4]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cee5/pseuds/Cee5
Summary: A few snippets from the Fandot Creativity Night.





	1. Procrastination And Panic

Douglas tried to put on a sock while still fumbling with the buttons of his pants. Obviously, it wasn't working. 

Verity was looking at him, leaning against the door frame, holding the tiny but beautiful flower arrangement that was to be placed in her father's suit pocket. The man was a lost case.

"I told you you'd need more time to get yourself together. And planning a last-minute bachelor party the night before the wedding wasn't your most ingenius idea."

Douglas looked at her; his face was pleading as if silently asking her to help unmake this miscalculated step, and Verity approached him, placing the flower on top of the nightstand. She grabbed the make-up set, put it on top of the bed and pulled his father to sit next to her. He had finally managed to do his pants and put on the socks, although the shoes were still nowhere to be seen. 

"I'm an idiot." his father finally admitted, allowing himself to rest for a second. Was that panic Verity saw in his eyes?

"It's all going to be fine." she assured.

"Is it?" he wasn't so sure of it. He was already so late, Martin was going to kill him. 

"Yes."

She started to dab some make-up on his face, to hide the dark marks under his eyes. Then, she found his shoes and helped him straighten his tie and jacket. He looked dashing, even she could admit that about her old dad.

The church was beautifully decorated, but his father hadn't yet seen it; she had chosen the flower arrangements, and the music. He was going to love it. At least he would, if he stopped being so nervous. It was so unlike him. 

"Ready?" she asked.

"I think so." his voice was more determined. His eyes locked with hers. "Thank you, my love."

She smiled. Then, she placed the small white rose in his suit pocket, her arm in his, and they walked down the aisle together. 

When Douglas met Martin's eyes, looking pristine and waiting for him to take him as his husband, he knew that there was no reason to panic. It was all fine, fine, fine, fine, fine. And if it was fine five times, it must be certainly true. 


	2. Chair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin and Theresa having fun with a chair.

The chair creaked.

"Look, this is not at all comfortable."

Theresa sighed. She had been trying to convince Martin to do that for so long and now, instead of doing the best of the situation, he was just finding reasons to complain. 

"Martin, just go with it. I'm asking you to do this for me, is it so hard to give it a try instead of just complaining? You didn't want to do this in the first place, that's the only reason you are complaining."

Martin almost gasped, looking at her.

"It is not!"

"It is!" she insisted.

He shook his head. Her face was so close to his that he could feel her hair moving around as she moved. 

"Listen, I did tell you this was not a good idea. I have no idea why we have to switch..."

"I already explained that to you!" she cut him off. "I'm bored of it! I just wanted to spice things up a bit, but if you're not up to it..." she let the sentence hang in the air, unfinished, and got up. Martin pulled her by the arm.

"Hey," he said, "I do want to spice things up a bit. But I hardly think that a new set of chairs in the living room is going to make much of a difference. It's a birthday party, and you're receiving friends, not the royal family."

It was a form of speech, but she didn't let it slide.

"My friends are the royal family. Sort of." she pointed out. 

He ignored her remark.

"These are all old and creaky. Not to mention, broken. Why you ordered a set of chairs online, from an unreliable site, I have no idea."

She pouted. No new chairs for her birthday and these were so cute. But the first time she had tried to sit on one, it had just disassembled, taking her with it to the floor.

"Come here," he asked, pulling her into his embrace. "It's all fine. We can still spice up your birthday party."

"How?" she demanded.

"Oh, I have a few ideas, and since we still have a few hours, without any new chairs to rearrange..."

She raised an eyebrow. Martin always knew how to get her the best presents, she thought, seeing him raise his arms and take off his shirt. Just the right kind of "spice of." 

 


End file.
